Summer at Potter Mansion
by AriesGirl19
Summary: Lily Evans has just finished her sixth year and is now on holidays. When she receives an owl from her best friend to stay over for the summer how can she possibly resist? But who is the unexpected neighbor? LJ fanfic, features the other Marauders and OCs.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't anything from Harry Potter

Summary- Lily Evans has just finished her sixth year and is now on holidays. When she receives an owl from her best friend to stay over for the summer how can she possibly resist? But who is the unexpected neighbor? LJ fanfic, features the other Marauders and OCs. Hope you enjoy

Lily Evans had arrived home no more than five hours ago and would do anything to escape from her sister, Petunia, who had not only insulted her the moment she walked through the front door, but was currently bragging about her fiancé.

Lily was extremely beautiful and had taken after her mother in looks and personality. Lily stood at 5"6 with a slender and curvaceous body that had a reputation to turn heads everywhere she went. Her wavy fiery red hair reached halfway down her back. Her sparkling emerald green eyes were windows into her soul; those that knew her well looked at her eyes for her true emotions, which always shone through. Lily's eyes were her only physical sign of inheritance from her father.

Petunia, on the other hand, took after her father in looks. Petunia was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck. Her eyes brown like her mother's. However Petunia's eyes lacked the warm, kind feel her mother's usually held. Her face, boney and long, giving the impression of a horse, which Lily always found amusing.

Lily rolled her beautiful green eyes at her sister's childish antics. Having had about enough of her sister already, smiled sweetly at her parents and left the living room to go upstairs to her room. As she opened the door to her room she looked around. Nothing had changed from the prior year she had been there. Deciding that her room needed a makeover to match her changed personality, she hurried around her room pulling down posters from the light blue walls and collecting old items from her desk, bedside table and anywhere else she could find. Going back to her position by the door, she sighed contently at the new and improved room.

For the next couple of days Lily spent time with her mother in the garden. Rose Evans had a passion for gardening and tried to get her two daughters to participate in hopes to make them get along, but to no avail. Lily and Rose were laughing and having a good time when an owl flew over to Lily and dropped a letter in her lap.

"Hey there, Char." Lily cooed as she patted the owl's head gently getting a soft hoot out of him. Turning her attention to the letter, she ripped the envelope open and read the letter, a smile growing on her face as she read through.

_Hey Lils!_

_How have you been these last couple of days without me? How's Petunia treating you? Are you surviving? I miss you tons! Well, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the rest of the summer with me at my house. My parents are off on a holiday in the Caribbean. I hope you can! Ask your parents and owl me back with their answer! Remember to bring tons of clothes and swimsuits of course. Oh, by the way, you remember those hot, funny neighbor boys I've been telling you about? Well they are on holidays too and their parents are off on business. We can hang out at each others house. They say they are expecting another friend to come in a few days once he feels better. Well I have to go, but owl back ASAP!_

_Love ya!_

_-Dorcy-_

_P.S. Jenny is coming over soon after you! Yay!_

Lily's eyes full of excitement turned to her mother with an innocent smile on her face.

"Mother, do you know that in this light you look ten years younger?" Lily said sweetly.

"Thank you de…Alright, cough up, what do you want?" Rose laughed amusingly at Lily's attempt to soften her up through compliments.

"Well…ok Dorcas invited me to spend the rest of the summer holidays at her house and I _really_ think that if I spend anymore time around Petunia I'll go insane. Please Mum. I really want to go." Lily said becoming serious, her eyes full of hope.

Rose hesitated for a moment. She had missed her daughter immensely but could see how much she wanted to go and her eye's softened.

"Sure Lily Flower, you can go."

Lily felt a shock of energy shoot through her body and she started to jump up and down knowing that she won't have to deal with her sister for the summer and through the school year.

"I'm going to go pact." Lily said heading for the door when she heard a hoot, turned and realized that Charming was waiting for a reply to send to Dorcas.

"Oh right, of course. C'mon Char, let's go up to my room so I can write back to Dorcas." She said while presenting her arm for Char to rest on. Char flew up to Lily's awaiting arm and together went up to Lily's room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Neighbor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter two: The Unexpected Neighbor

The next day you would fine Lily Evans running around her room grabbing anything she could find to put in her trunk; clothes, school supplies and her cat, Socks, nestled in her cage.

Downstairs Dorcas was sitting in the kitchen table talking with Rose and Daniel Evans. Rose was cooking a breakfast for her family while Daniel sat opposite Dorcas chatting away.

"How are you finding school Dorcas?" he asked.

"Oh I love school! I mean the homework can suck but since when was homework any fun?" she smiled at Mr. Evans as he laughed.

"Yes, I understand where you coming from. Homework can be quiet…sucky?" he said with a teasing smile.

Mrs. Evans smiled at the pair's conversation. "I hope you don't mind waiting for Lily, Dorcas, she would be done earlier…" now turning her head up the stair and raising her voice loud enough for Lily to hear all the way in her room, "…had she remember to pack _yesterday_ when she should have."

"Ok, ok Mum. I got the picture, last minute packing bad. SORRY DORCAS!" Lily yelled down the stairs.

Dorcas just smiled and yelled back "IT'S COOL LILS!" before continuing the conversation with Mr. Evans.

After an hour Dorcas and the Evans were sitting in the dinning room eating breakfast and laughing at a comment Mr. Evans just made. All except Petunia who just smiled bitterly and stood up.

"Daddy, can I go see Vernon now. Please!" she whined childishly.

Dorcas stifling a laugh as Lily rolled her eyes and did an imitation of her sister.

"Sure sweetie. Be back home by 10 tonight." Daniel remarked.

Petunia shot for the door the moment she had heard 'Sure sweetie' just hearing the last of what her father had said from the front door.

"We better get going now as well actually. Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Evans, it was delicious." Dorcas said with a charming smile, also standing up, and picking up her plate.

"Your welcome dear and just leave the plate. I'll take it later." Rose said waving her arm to put the plate down.

Lily rose from her seat and went to get her things, Dorcas running after her.

"Here let me help." She said with an innocent smile and picked up Socks' cage and turned to say goodbye to the Evans's who had come to the door to see them off.

"Don't strain yourself." Lily muttered to Dorcas, who replied with another innocent smile. Lily went on tip toes to kiss her dad on the cheek before hugging her mum and walking out the door.

"Bye Mum, see you Dad." Lily yelled over her shoulder already heading for the front gate.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Dorcas said while running out the door to catch up with Lily.

Waving goodbye Lily and Dorcas headed down Privet Drive.

"I sure hope we aren't walking all the way to your house Dorcy." Lily stated.

Dorcas laughed. "No. You see dear Lily Petal, I have turned seventeen and am now able to do magic out of Hogwarts." She taunted, as if talking to a two year old.

Lily stuck her tongue out at Dorcas and said, "Then let's go already!"

"Ok, ok. We'll go down this alley so we won't be seen." Dorcas said while grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her down the alley and closed her eyes. A small _pop _was heard as they left and appeared in front of Dorcas' huge house.

Lily's eyes bulged out of her head and her mouth dropped open.

"_This_ is your 'house'? Looks more like a mansion!" Lily commented in awe of the two story house.

Dorcas laughed. "You haven't seen anything until you go into Ja…I mean my neighbors' house. It's got about 5 stories!" she sated pointing at the house across the road.

Lily turned to face the opposite side of the street and gasped. Dorcas wasn't exaggerating, the house across the street was massive, and it looked like an old fashioned castle.

"C'mon Lils, let's get you unpacked then we can visit the guys next door." Dorcas said leaning on the door frame of her front door.

A few hours later, after a small amount of unpacking and a lot more pillow fighting, the girls went over to the guys' house next door.

While Lily seemed excited to meet the guys Dorcas had been talking about since she moved there two years ago, Dorcas seemed cautious and continued to side glance at Lily.

_What is she up to?_ Thought Lily, but pushed that aside as they approached the front door.

Dorcas took a deep breath before knocking. The door opened and standing there was an extremely hansom figure with unruly black hair and warm hazel eyes behind round brimmed glasses. James Potter looked at Dorcas then turned to Lily, bewilderment filling his eyes, but nothing in compare to Lily's shocked emerald ones.

"Evans?" James stuttered.

"Potter!" Lily said very startled.

"Lily." Dorcas said cautiously ready to explain everything but was cut off as the door opened wider to reveal another hansom boy with flowing raven hair that feel gracefully into his grey-blue eyes.

"Sirius!" said none other then Sirius Black himself enthusiastically, thinking they were playing a name game of some sort.

Dorcas rolled her eyes at Sirius then turned her attention toward Lily.

"What are you doing here?" asked James, still in a state of shock.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Lily stated furrowing her brow then turning to face Dorcas. "Dorcas." she said menacingly

Dorcas swallowed then walked backwards in through James's doorway so that she was now standing behind the two tall boys.

"Yes Lils?" she asked sweetly.

Lily glared furiously at her then whispered darkly, an obvious sign that she was extremely mad, "Your house. Now." Then turned and walked back into Dorcas' house.

"Uh oh. I'll see you round boys. I've got some explaining to do." Dorcas said squeezing between the guys and made to walk back to her house but was stopped as a pair of arms incased her waist. She groaned in frustration.

"Let me go Black."

"No I don't think I will, I'm quiet comfortable like this." He said cheekily pulling Dorcas closer to him.

"Black, let me go before I make you." Dorcas said dangerously.

"Now, now Meadows, we all know violence isn't the answer." He taunted.

"No? Its worked wonders for me, like now for example." She said before elbowing him in the stomach and escaping from his weakened grasp, walking with her head held high and hips swaying proudly.

Sirius gasped for breath at the sudden blow. Leaning on James for support as he looked up at Dorcas' turned back his eyes fixed on her hips.

"She wants me, Prongs, I know she does." He said confidently a smirk on his lips.

James just laughed and shoved Sirius back inside, as he turned to close the door he looked over at Dorcas' house thinking of the girl with dancing red hair, a longing look in his eyes before he shut the door.

A/N: hope you guys liked this chappy

Review please:D


	3. Chapter 3: Chances and Broomstick Rides

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter three: Changes and broomstick rides

"How could you Dorcas!" Lily seethed, "How could you not tell me that _they_ are you neighbors!" her cheeks becoming as red as her hair as she glared daggers at Dorcas.

Dorcas hung her head. "Ok look, I'm sorry. I should've told you. But I really wanted you to come and knowing you, which I do, you would have been difficult. You do have to admit that the dynamic duo isn't as bad as Tuna." Noticing Lily's flaming cheeks softened she decided it was safe to approach her. "Besides, Remus is coming in a couple of days and so is Jenny, you can hang out with them and I'll make sure Black and Potter behave." Dorcas put on her best puppy dog pout. "Please Lils. For me?"

Lily's face softened completely, no trace of red on her cheek but a smile on her face instead. "Ok, ok! Stop with the face already!" she shoved Dorcas slightly.

Yay! Thanks Lils!" Dorcas exclaimed while giving her friend a big bear hug. "Besides, I have to endure Black…we can scream at them together, it'll be fun!" She said enthusiastically after she let go.

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. "Alright let's get over there, might as well."

The girls exited Dorcas' house again and took the familiar path to Potter mansion and knocked on the door.

Again James answered it with a charming smile. "Hey ladies, back so soon?"

Dorcas smiled. "Glad to see we were missed." She pushed past James into his house, leaving Lily and James behind.

James looked at Lily and smiled. "Would you like to come in?" he asked as he moved out of the way.

Lily was taken aback but regained her composure and entered. "Thanks."

'What the? Did Potter just do something that wasn't cocky or egotistical? And that smile…it was so sincere. It was actually kind of…nice. Wait, did I just say that Potter's smile was nice? I haven't been here more than two minutes and already I'm going mad'

James smiled as he shut the door. "No problem." He began making his way to the back door as he said, "C'mon, lets catch up with Dorcas in the garden before she tries to kill my best friend." Turning he saw Lily smiling, which made his stomach flutter as she joined him in the garden.

"Black, do you have a death wish?" Dorcas fumed.

James and Lily laughed and looked at each other. "Too late." They said simultaneously. Smiling nervously Lily changed topic.

"We should probably help him."

"Yeah, probably." James shrugged unable to take his eyes off of Lily. Lily feeling his eyes on her looked at him and noticed that as he looked away a slight hint of pink illuminated on his cheeks and he strode off to save his friends from dueling.

"Now, calm down Dorcy. We wouldn't want you to be sent to Azkaban now would we." He chuckled as he stepped in between Sirius and Dorcas' raised wand. Slowly she lowered it, glared one last time at Sirius and together they walked over to Lily.

"Hello Lilikins." Sirius said cheerily.

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" she asked as she looked around James' huge garden.

James' face lit up and he grinned goofily. "QUIDDITCH!" he yelled already racing towards his own Quidditch pitch, with Sirius not far behind.

Dorcas and Lily looked at each other with identical looks of amusement.

"Does that answer your question?" Dorcas asked.

Lily shoved Dorcas and laughed. "C'mon let's not let them have all the fun." As she too ran after the boys toward the Quidditch pitch.

When they arrived the boys were surprisingly waiting for the girls to arrive, not exactly patiently as they were bouncing up and down like excited 5-year-olds.

"Careful boys, you'll wet yourselves." Dorcas smirked.

"We have an incy wincey problem, girls. We only have two brooms." He said as he ruffled his hair nervously. "But, um, we could take turns if you girls want to fly."

"Or share if you'd prefer" Sirius winked at Dorcas who just ignored him.

"That's ok, we can watch. Right Lils?" Dorcas asked.

"Yeah." Lily said somewhat disappointedly.

As the girls sat up in the stands they watched the boys mount their brooms and soar into the air, doing little stunts as they flew around the pitch. Lily looked at how James flew, his hair messing more so in the wind and his grin and eyes full of excitement. After five minutes James flew over to the girls and landed next to Lily.

"Want a go?" he asked

"Oh…uh," she stuttered, "I'm not much of flyer." She blushed.

James smiled. "Would you like me to teach you?"

Lily looked up at him. "Now?"

"Yeah. Why not? The earlier the better."

"Ok." She smiled and stood up. "You don't mind do you Dorcy?" she turned to face her friend.

"Nah, you go have fun." She pressed then shouted as a flying form roughly 30feet above their heads. "OI, Black! Come here I want a turn!" she yelled and walked down to the field.

"Ok, let's do it!" Lily said excitement in her eyes.

"Ok," he moved back slightly, allowing Lily room on the broom in front of him. "Hop on."

Lily looked skeptically at him but he quickly covered up. "No funny business, it's just a flying lesson."

Still eyeing him suspiciously, she mounted and James grabbed onto the handle, which coincidentally caused him to rap his arms around Lily's petit waist. With a jolt they rose into the air. At the sudden movement, Lily yelped and grabbed onto James' arm tightly, afraid that she might fall.

As they reached a certain height James leisurely flew around the pitch. Lily's grasp lightened but never left James arms.

'He really does have nice arms…'she thought subconsciously. 'Quidditch really did him some favors.' She smiled and relaxed into James, breathing in his sent. 'Hmmm… this is nice. He smells _so _good, that cologne is just what I like on a guy. It's not to overpowering either. It's…perfect.' She sighed.

James loved the feel of Lily's arm upon his own. When she leant back, his muscles tightened for a moment, but relaxing almost immediately as the flowery smell of her hair washed over him. 'My god…How does she do this to me? Sirius is right; I _am _a love-sick puppy.' He chuckled lightly. 'I care for her so damn much and she won't give me the time of day. Why does she have to hate me? She _is _taking a broom ride with you though…that's defiantly a good sign…I hope?'

The sun was setting, illuminating the sky with pinks and oranges. Lily marveled at the sight while James marveled at a different sight.

"It's beautiful." She sighed.

James looked at her and whispered, "Yes, you are."

Lily scoffed then looked up at him to see sincerity and love that shone through his charming hazel eyes, tiny specks of gold sparkled from the suns rays.

"Th...Thank you." She stuttered not able to take her eyes off of his.

James who had been dreaming of a chance like this wasn't about to let it fly by, so he began leaning in closer to Lily. What surprised both of them was that Lily didn't push him away or tell him to stop but began leaning in herself. Their lips were inches apart. Inches became centimeters. Centimeters became millimeters. James' hearth was beating heavily beneath his chest; he was so close then….

A/N: Yay! My first cliffy….I know I know I'm evil but the next chapter will reveal if they kissed….or not! Dun dun dun! Lol well I got to get back to writing this thing….review and tell me what you guys think….love it? Hate it? Whatever…I want to hear your opinion!


	4. Chapter 4: Love Birds

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter four: Love Birds

James' heart was beating heavily beneath his chest; he was so close then….

"C'mon love birds we need to get inside. It's late." They heard someone scream from about 40feet below.

James grunted irritably.

"Some timing they have huh?" Lily smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek making James smile broadly within seconds, his cheek tingling at the contact with Lily's soft lips.

"Uh, James? Can you fly us down now?" Lily asked trying to stifle her laugher at James' dreamy expression.

"Huh? Oh, err, sure!" his cheeks turning a light pink from zoning out in front of her. Noticing her cheeks were also red, he didn't feel so idiotic. Then realizing that it was because she was suppressing laughter… 'Welcome back Mr. Idiot.' He thought but smiled all the same.

"And what is so funny, Miss Evans?" he said while turning the broom to go down gradually.

She turned around to look at him and giggled. "You."

"Is that so?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, it is. What are you going to do about it, Potter?" she challenged teasingly.

James smirked and garbed hold of Lily's waist tightly, still not able to believe his luck and whispered, "Hang on."

He dove towards the ground 20feet below them…..15feet….10feet. Lily was beginning to panic and grabbed hold of James' hand around her waist and his leg firmly. When James continued to dive as the same speed from 10feet in the air, Lily started to become frantic.

"James! Pull up!" seeing he didn't within 5feet left she went into hysteria and screamed, shutting her eyes tight.

Feeling that the wind was no longer blowing against her face she opened one eye carefully to see they were hovering just above the ground and sighed heavily.

"Didn't think I lost control, did you Lils?" his eyes dancing with amusement.

She just huffed childishly and jumped off the broomstick. Walking over to where Sirius and Dorcas stood, trying their best to hide their laughter but failing miserably.

"What are you two laughing at?" she said, trying to portray her blush of embarrassment to one of rage.

At this Sirius stopped, knowing all to well that when Lily's face became as red as her hair, someone got cursed and according to James they were not picnic. Dorcas on the other hand laughed harder, knowing full well what Lily was trying to do.

Lily having had quiet enough of being laughed at grabbed Dorcas by her upper arm and dragged her out of the garden.

"We'll meet up with you fine ladies tomorrow with Remmy!" Sirius shouted at their turned backs.

Lily merely waved her hand in acknowledgment and continued to walk towards the front door, Dorcas walking backwards to wave happily, and then turned to walk arm in arm with Lily.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, it really helps!

Anyways…yeah I know short chapter but I want to know one thing before I keep going. Lily/James…too fast?...continue at this, meaning that their feelings grow or were always there….please review me with ideas so I know how to continue.

Again thanks and REVIEW. :D


	5. Chapter 5: Early Visits

Disclaimer: You know the drill

That night, as Dorcas and Lily were in the kitchen, attempting to make an edible meal.

"I'm such an idiot!" Lily cried, as reality hit her, and hard about what she had done only minutes before they arrived back as Dorcas' house.

"No Lily, you might just be in your right mind for the first time in your life. James likes you, Lily! And _finally _you see it! Can't you hear the halleluiah chorus? 'Coz I sure as hell can!" came Dorcas reply, and now began to hum the halleluiah chorus.

Lily rolled her beautiful green orbs but still couldn't find a solution to the confusing feelings that mixed inside her. She had began this steaming train of thought as soon as she heard the front door close, her dreamy smile vanishing as a feeling of shock and doubt encased her. Lily couldn't believe this was happening. Since when was Lily ever like this? So out of control just because she spent a few measly intimate minutes with a guy. With Potter no less.

Soon enough Lily's thought were abruptly cut short when Jenny arrived in a puff of soot. Coughing and spluttering she came out and dusted herself off muttering. "Damn soot!"

"Jenny!" both girls yelled at the sight of their friend and went up to greet her, but Lily was smart enough to not hug her in her present state. Dorcas on the other hand engulfed her friend in a big bear hug and found herself just as messy as Jenny.

Lily laughed heartedly at the sight of her two friend covered in soot. Dorcas and Jenny shared evil glances then turned to face Lily and slowly, even catlike, stalked up to her. Lily who was still laughing didn't realize what was coming to her until it was too late.

"Help." She squeaked before racing around the kitchen closely followed by Jenny.

"You can never escape us Lilikins!" Dorcas yelled as she ran into the living room to head Lily off at the back door exit, leading to the garden.

"Wana bet!" Lily retorted as she came into the living room and found herself trapped.

"PANCAKE!" Dorcas and Jenny yelled as they grabbed each others arm and pulled themselves tightly, which incased Lily in a big cloud of soot. She made a funny noise that seemed to be a mix between a laugh and a cough.

After all the girls had cleaned up and Jenny had put her suitcases away, they lounged out in the garden, forming a strange triangle shape as each girl rested her head on someone else's stomach. Lily's on Dorcas, Dorcas' on Jenny and Jenny's on Lily. As the girls looked up at the night sky pointing out what shapes they could make out from different constellations. One in particular seemed to catch Dorcas' eye. Sirius, the Dog Star. Staring at it with curiosity and longing she didn't even realize that three of the Marauders had arrived on her lawn with a pop. That is, until her head fell to the ground as Jenny stood up.

"Greetings fair maidens, we come to accompany you on this fine night." Sirius said in a low rumble, trying to sound as mature and gentlemanly as he could.

"Do you understand _any_ of the gibberish he just said?" Dorcas muttered as she rubbed her head lazily, not really addressing anyone in particular.

"Nope." Said the two girls on either side of her, making her smile.

"But that's why you have me," came James' voice, "your own personal Sirius-James translator."

A light chuckle came from a third person who stepped forward, past the other two Marauders. "And then me, you James-normal English, which I like to call Remus language, translator." Said Remus with a smirk upon his face.

"Remus!" the three girls exclaimed happily as they all began hugging him in greeting. "You're early; I thought you were coming tomorrow." Lily said as she let him go.

Once letting Jenny go, who didn't seem all that fazed that Remus was here early, Remus smiled boyishly before explaining in one single sentence that convinced everyone except Dorcas, who saw the fleeting glance Remus gave Jenny. "I had a change in plans."

Smiling devilishly Dorcas decided she would talk to Jenny in private later about this, maybe get Lily in on it so they could work as a tag team. "Well it's good to see you're here anyway, Remus." Jenny said, acting as if she hadn't seen him since they all departed on platform 9 and ¾. "Can you imagine how lost we would be with just these two?" She asked, pointing to James and Sirius.

Remus merely smiled, a light chuckle escaping him as he caught sight of Sirius' and James' speechless expression. "It's okay lads." He said reassuringly.

Dorcas shivered. "Damn, it's getting cold. You boys want to come inside."

Sirius stepped so that he was by her side. "I thought you'd never ask." He said as he swung her arm around her shoulders.

As soon as Sirius' arm had landed around Dorcas' shoulders she had moved back into the house, calling back over her shoulder. "I'll warm up the kettle. Does hot chocolate sound good?" But before even waiting for an answer she had already answered the house.

The other shrugged, unable to give up a good hot chocolate. Remus and Jenny hung back, dawdling until they would be out of ear shot. Remus looked ahead and saw all three of them disappear through the doorway. Quickly he turned and faced Jenny. "Do you think they suspected anything?" He asked anxiously.

Jenny smiled and took his big masculine hands in her petite ones. "Not one bit." She said and pulled gently on his hands so that he would bend toward her. She kissed him softly and felt him reciprocate. Jenny broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Fell better?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Much." He answered, a smirk forming on his lips. He bent down again; enthusiastic to feel her lips against his once more. But felt his lips never reached her lips as they came in contact with her fingers first.

"Later." She whispered. She pecked his cheek and let go of his hands before running of to join the others in the house.

Remus smiled and looked up into the night sky. "She's going to make me go completely mental, isn't she?" He asked. A single star twinkled down at him, as if winking. "I'll take that as a yes then." He said and jogged into the house, closing the door behind him.

A/N: Hey guys and gals. Hope you're all enjoying the story. Sorry it took me so long to post. Busy busy, and I'm afraid that it doesn't stop. I'll post as much as I can. Sorry again.

Thanks for the reviews guys….can't wait to get more. hint ;)


End file.
